vgcwfandomcom-20200215-history
Season 1: The Little McMahon Saga
The Little McMahon Saga was a storyline that defined much of Season One of the VGCW. Betrayal, backstage deals, rematches, and attempted murder all played into the story that helped define the federation's early years. __TOC__ The Saga 'Royal Rumble Robbery' Little Mac first rose to prominence during the November 21st Royal Rumble match. As the Rumble neared the end, Solid Snake entered the fray and performed admirably, defeating several of the remaining opponents and staying in until the very end... the very end being the entrance of Contestant #40: Little Mac. Despite cheers from the audience, the tired, wounded, and bleeding Snake eventually lost to Mac, by a far smaller margin expected of a worn-out wrestler againt a fresh opponent. The heart shown in this match led people to dub Mac a fraud who had robbed the hard-working Snake of the contender status, and quickly predicted that Mac would waste his barely earned title shot in a quick loss to Ganondorf, which did indeed occur the very next night. 'Gief Screwed Gief' Live Footage '' Mac's reputation as a corporate sellout did not truly take off until November 27th, 2012. During a Money in the Bank match consisting of Little Mac, Zangief, JonTron, Nappa, Captain Falcon, and Wesker, most of the wrestlers focused on attacking each other, ignoring Zangief's unconventional attempt to take the briefcase at the very start. As a result, the match ended after only 15 seconds, to much applause from the audience. Baz McMahon had other ideas, however. Claiming that he was merely acting in the interest of entertainment, Bazza announced that there would be a rematch. Despite fan outcry, the rematch proceeded as scheduled, with Little Mac taking the prize. Fans smelled a conspiracy. Twice now Little Mac had been seemingly handed a title shot by corporate influence. Was he in Bazza's pocket? Bazza played up the rivalry for the ratings. Zangief complaining about being "screwed" was aired on November 28th, and Little Mac himself came out to taunt the Red Cyclone following a match, leading to a backstage brawl in which Zangief was left beaten. A grudge match was performed on December 5th in which Mr. McMahon himself refereed; Mac performed a variety of dirty moves, and Zangief was defeated in an incredibly fast count. The fix was in. Little Mac's arrogant behavior continued on December 9th. Mac attempted to cash in his briefcase for a title shot following Bowser's loss of the title to Adam Jensen (the first example of the Gerudo Curse), but was stopped from his cash in attempt by Zangief running out and ambushing him. Later that night in a "Ultimate Heel Match" between Mac and Ganondorf. Ganondorf, despite his long reign as heel, had become a sympathetic fan favorite since his defeat, and Little Mac's attempt to brutalize Ganon after the match's conclusion was seen as a true heel move. Zangief broke in to save Ganondorf, an event that lead to the formation of Gerudo Skies. Retribution had come swiftly. Little Mac and McMahon teamed up to challenge Gerudo Skies on December 12th, in which the corporate team was defeated by the two wronged wrestlers. Zangief's anger was so strong that Ganondorf had to stop him from seriously injuring a downed Mac. But Mac didn't care one bit: he finally used the money he had earned during the Soviet Screwjob to challenge Kratos, who had just won a highly unusual victory over Adam Jensen. Kratos broke the record for fastest loss of the title, losing his belt to Mac immediately after winning it. But it was a short lived reign for Mac, as he too fell victim to the Curse; he lost the belt to Proto Man of all people two nights later. 'Reconciliation and Tragedy''' Things finally came to a head on December 19th, as Zangief and Little Mac met in an 30 Minute Inferno Iron Man Match. The match raged on; both sides seemed evenly matched, but Mac had the edge in pins. It finally culminated in an 8-4 Little Mac victory. Bazza rushed the ring and threw a chair to Mac, ordering him to teach Zangief a lesson. But Mac had had enough of being a lackey, and threw the chair in McMahon's face. The Commissioner left the ring fuming as Little Mac and Zangief shook hands to settle their long feud. Just as it seemed that all was quiet, Little Mac was seen after the show in the parking lot when he was struck by a mysterious black car. Mac was rushed to the hospital, where he remains in intensive care. Unbeknownst to most at the time, Luigi had witnessed the incident and was quickly silenced by McMahon. Aftermath Zangief is free from the burdens of the feud for now, while McMahon was for a time under suspicion of orchestrating the car attack as punishment for Mac's insubordination. It has since come to light that the driver was unaffiliated with McMahon, and that he was aided by an accomplice in good graces with the VGCW. Phoenix Wright and Nappa investigated the case, and discovered that McMahon and a mysterious henchman known as Mr. L were involved in a coverup regarding the driver's identity. Their investigation formed the main plot of Season Two.